


Free Fall

by KazamaKurama (Angelicfall67)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, MinaNaru - Freeform, NaruMina - Freeform, Pain, dubcon, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicfall67/pseuds/KazamaKurama
Summary: Two years into Naruto's reign as Hokage, his ANBU make a shocking find; a very much alive Namikaze Minato, brought back from the dead. He only wanted to take care of the former Hokage. This is how the fall happens. Warning: NaruMina / MinaNaru





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Minato is brought back from the dead two years after Naruto has become Hokage.
> 
> Note: Minato is 24, whilst Naruto is 25.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not follow anything past chapter 698 of the manga. This is completely canon divergent! Warning for MinaNaru, if that was not obvious!

"You're tense."

Minato didn't resist when Naruto pushed him against the couch, blue eyes averted from that piercing gaze.

(He had long ago stopped resisting this, long ago accepted they were both in too deep.)

Neither would pretend that this wasn't fucked up. That Minato didn't feel immense guilt for leaving Naruto alone all of these years. That Naruto didn't blame Minato for all of the shit he had gone through. What had started out as an argument one night had ended up with Minato being pinned to the wall, bruises left on his hips, a searing kiss that made his head spin and -

It had been violent. Simply, utterly violent. Wrongwrongthiswashissonwhatthefuck-

"Stay still." They both pretended their wasn't an underlying warning in Naruto's voice.

It started with a kiss to his neck. Strong hands tugged down his shirt, revealed more of his shoulder already bruised up from the previous nights activities. The current Kage continued peppering kisses to his skin; and then teeth dug into flesh, the action finally forcing out a groan from the former Kage.

"That's it. Relax-"

More kisses were peppered across skin, and then Naruto was between his legs, legs that were soon wrapping around his sons waist. It was wrong, messed up, but Minato didn't have the will to stop it. Maybe he would have once upon a time, but not anymore.

It only took a few minutes for Minato to be reduced to this; arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, his face flushed as he soon became a simpering mess from the bites and kisses trailing across already abused flesh.

"Naru-" Lips met his in a kiss, cutting off whatever he was going to say. He sank into the couch, the current Hokage now on top of him.

Neither had the will to stop this.

Neither of them wanted to.


End file.
